Algo Inesperado
by NessiBella
Summary: Edward Cullen lo tiene todo , un cuerpo escultural , un reconocimiento social , millones y millones de dolares y a todas las mujeres que quiere , no cree en el amor y solo las utiliza para su apetito sexual , hasta que conoce a Isabella , ella pondrá su vida y sus sentimientos patas arriba provocando en el sentimientos que no podría haber pensado nunca tener por nadie
1. Introductorio

Adelanto ...

Edward Cullen , uno de los empresarios mas ricos y cotizados de la ciudad de Nueva York , tenía todo lo que quería … lujos , dinero , mujeres , derroche , belleza , un cuerpo escultural , siendo un hombre frío que solo se movía por sus intereses no sabía que iba a encontrar algo que según el nunca había necesitado el AMOR.

Edward nunca ha sabido que es el amor , nunca se había enamorado de nadie , solo estaba con mujeres para satisfacer su apetito sexual, el cual no era poco y dado que era dueño de una de las revistas mas importantes de moda del país siempre tenía a su alcance a las mujeres mas bellas y esculturales .

Todas las mujeres de Nueva York fueran modelos de la revista o no deseaban pasar una sola noche con Edward , aun que solo fuera una …

El problema de Edward surjirá cuando conozca en sus vacaciones a Isabella , amiga de su hermana , la mezcla de sentimientos que sentirá el apuesto y sexy empresario le causarán más problemas de los que se piensa , ninguna mujer se a opuesto a estar con el , ya que siempre consigue lo que quiere Lo que no sabe es que Isabella no es como las demás mujeres con las que Edward suele estar .

Bueno aquí tenéis un adelanto de mi próxima historia , donde encontrareis un Edward dominante que no necesitaba el amor para nada , Bella pondrá su mundo patas arriba al igual que su interior , conocerla le provocará una contradicción de sentimientos y sensaciones , espero que os guste.

Además esta historia la iré ilustrando con fotos al final de cada capitulo , donde podréis encontrar los enlaces de las fotos !

Un besazo a todos ! NessiBella


	2. CAP 1

CAPITULO 1 : Un merecido descanso

6:00 a.m (Suena el despertador de Edward)

El molesto sonido del despertador avisó a Edward del comienzo de un nuevo día.

Él estaba durmiendo bocabajo en la cama , cubierto por una sabana blanca de cintura para abajo , dejando ver su perfecta y musculada espalda . Con los ojos aún cerrados y el ceño fruncido, sacó uno de sus brazos de debajo de la almohada y lo estiró hacia la mesita de noche para apagar el despertador . Rodó sobre si mismo en la cama ya despierto y se quedó fijamente mirando al techo.

"_como necesitaba que llegara este día"_ -pensó él en su mente . Hoy cogería unas merecidas vacaciones después de muchos años de trabajo duro sin poder permitírselo .

Edward Cullen era el directivo general de una de las revistas más importantes de todo Estados Unidos, la famosisima **Breaking** **Dawn Magazine.**

Una revista solo para hombres , que había surgido de la mano de su padre Edward Cullen Senior , el cual falleció hace siete años , cuando Edward tenía veintisiete . Desde que falleció su padre , Edward había tomado las riendas de la grandiosa revista que siguió cosechando grandes éxitos gracias a la joven visión empresarial de Edward .

Apartó la sabana que le cubría de cintura para abajo y se puso de pie , dejando ver su cuerpo escultural tapado solo con unos pegados boxsers negros .

Puso camino hacia el baño , el cual se encontraba dentro de su habitación , se quitó los borxers y abrió la puerta de cristal de la gran ducha, la cual estaba justamente a la izquierda de la bañera , cerró la puerta tras de él . Abrió el grifo de la ducha dejando caer el agua fría sobre su cuerpo y rostro .

El pobre Edward estaba agotado psicologicamente , cierto era que era muy inteligente , un buen jefe y toda una eminencia como empresario , sin ir más lejos Edward había sido portada de muchos periódicos y revistas , siendo alabado y elogiado como uno de los hombres más poderosos ,ricos sexys y deseados de la ciudad de Nueva York (que es donde él vivía ) y de los EEUU , pero hasta el hombre más duro y fuerte necesita de vez en cuando un respiro .

Por eso mientras se duchaba no podía dejar de pensar en Miami , el destino que había elegido para su retiro vacacional playa , sol , tranquilidad … ; allí se encontraría con su hermana , Alice .

Alice trabajaba en Miami como diseñadora de ropa , para una firma de lencería muy prestigiosa , y habían decidido ponerse de acuerdo en la fecha de tomarse esas vacaciones para poder verse , ya que la ocupada agenda de los dos impedía que se vieran con la frecuencia con la que se deben de ver dos hermanos .

Cerró el grifo y alargó los brazos para poder alcanzar la toalla que había colgada en la mampara de cristal de la ducha , se la puso alrededor de la cintura anudándola a un lado de su cintura y salió de la ducha de nuevo .

En menos de siete segundos ya se encontraba en el dormitorio y fue ahí cuando se acordó que no había pasado la noche solo , no significaba que en pocas ocasiones durmiera acompañado, todo lo contrario , rara era la vez que dormía solo , el caso era que como solo las utilizaba para saciar su apetito sexual o como decía el _"de usar y tirar"._

Tumbada en la cama y desnuda se encontraba una rubia de larga melena y cuerpo escultural de pecho operado y gruesos labios . Ella era una de las modelos que trabajaba en la revista de Edward, una de tantas por decirlo así .

Si a Edward ya de por si no le faltaban mujeres que desearan acostarse con él , menos le costaba aún encontrarlas estando rodeado en el trabajo de diosas de todos los tipos .

La joven rubia de unos veintitrés años de edad abrió los ojos y lo miró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en sus gruesos labios .

-_Buenos días cielo ¿ desayunamos ?_ - dijo mientras se incorporaba y reposaba su espalda en el cabecero de la cama .

Edward no pudo evitar reírse , no de ella , pero si de la situación … ¿ cuantas veces le habrían preguntado eso ?

_-Cielo si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que me preguntaran eso cada mañana , sería muchísimo mas rico de lo que soy ahora – _dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario para prepararse .

_-Pero ayer … tú y yo … _-dijo la joven sonrojada y con voz triste

_-Ayer te invité a cenar y echamos un polvo , nada más , pasamos un buen rato y antes te invité a cenar por cortesía … y si no te importa ..._-dijo mirando el vestido y los zapatos de la joven que descansaban en el suelo -_Tengo que prepararme para ir a la revista._

-_¿Me estás echando de aquí?_ - Dijo la joven rubia ahora con tono de enfado e indignación .

_-Veo que sabes por donde voy … al final no vas a resultar tan descerebrada como pensaba _– dijo riéndose de la modelo .

Ella enfurecida se levanto de la cama y de un puñado agarró todas sus pertenencias del suelo , las dejó encima de la cama y empezó a vestirse apresuradamente mientras decía – _Entonces es verdad todo lo que dicen por ahí de ti … eres un cabrón egocéntrico y narcisista que utiliza a las mujeres – _se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos .

_-Yo no lo veo así , pero con el tiempo aprenderás que todos los rumores y habladurías tienen su parte de verdad y de mentira , de todas formas si habiendo escuchado todo eso de mi , deberías plantearte tu forma de actuar ya que al fin y al cabo te has acostado conmigo a pesar de saber todo eso –_ concluyó Edward haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera de la casa.

La joven enfurecida y humillada salió de la habitación , por que al fin y al cabo era cierto … todas sabían como era Edward Cullen , y sabían que las utilizaba por simple interés y beneficio , pero a pesar de ello , todas seguían deseando estar entre sus brazos . Edward acostumbraba a utilizar con las mujeres la misma baza que con los negocios , persistir hasta obtener lo que se quiere .

Edward eligió uno de sus trajes negros de Armani con una fina corbata negra de la misma marca y una camisa granate . Cogió su iphone y llamó a su secretaria .

-_Buenos días Jessica , si no te importa dime que tengo para hoy_ -dijo mientras terminaba de meterse la camisa por dentro del pantalón .

-_Buenos días Señor Cullen , hoy tiene reunión de contenidos a primera hora , después tiene una negociación con los publicistas de la revista , puede que un par de ellos estén interesados en abandonar la renovación con nosotros para publicitarse con __**Twilight.**__ Más tarde tiene una comida de negocios con unos inversores y por el momento estas son sus citas para hoy-_

-_Bien Jessica , y ¿ sobre el viaje está todo preparado y ultimado ? Billetes , hora de vuelo ..._ - dijo distraído buscando las llaves de su coche .

-_Si señor lo tengo todo listo , me tomaré la libertad si no le importa de avisar a su portero para que traiga sus maletas y todo lo que necesite , no tendrá que facturar equipaje. Solo tiene que preocuparse de coger el vuelo , yo le daré los billetes cuando llegue . - _

-_De acuerdo Jessica muchas gracias , espero mi expresso doble con vainilla al llegar_ – concluyó colgando la llamada y saliendo de su casa dirección Breaking Dawn.

DESPUÉS DE UNA HORA YA EN SU OFICINA …

Edward se sentó en su silla y tomó un sorbo de su doble expreso mientras empezaba a revisar el correo electrónico , a los pocos segundos de empezar a revisarlo alguien llamó a la puerta .

-_Adelante...-_ dijo Edward distraído en sus emiles.

-_Buenos días Señor , le traigo los billetes de avión __- _dijo con voz insinuante y dándole la pequeña carpeta que contenía los billetes .

Ella se apoyó en la mesa con los brazos y con el cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia delante , dejando su escote a la perfecta vista de Edward .

Este se quedó mirando fijamente los pechos levantados y juntados por ese wonderbra negro de encaje que le asomaba por la camisa a Jessica , hipnotizado por los grandes pechos de la chica se levantó y disimuladamente se dirigió a la cristalera , tirando la cuerda que hacia que bajaran las persianas .

Las cerró disimuladamente y volvió mirando a Jessica

-_¿Quieres algo de mi Jessica?_ - dijo acercándose a ella con paso juguetón mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa …

Ella se sentó en la mesa de Edward apoyando las piernas una en cada silla que la mesa de Edward tenían delante .

_-Lo quiero todo de Usted Señor Cullen …_

Aquí el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia . Espero que os guste !

Aquí abajo os dejo algún enlace que otro con fotos del capitulo .El próximo capitulo lo subiré mañana o pasado seguramente , y no olvidéis pasaros por mis otras historias y dejar un comentario !

NESSIBELLA

CASA DE EDWARD

Dormitorio y baño

/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/dormitorios-con-ba%C3% 

. /_KZYjBtEY_rU/TImEGPcCWhI/AAAAAAAAFMI/8zvtiuwsaaY/ s640/dormitorio_con_

Salón

. /wp-content/uploads/2012/08/01_

DESPACHO DE EDWARD

batzarnagusiak/jjgg_virtual/images_


End file.
